1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and particularly to a computer system with high heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computer system is working, dissipation of heat therefrom is critical. Often, a plurality of fans is mounted in the computer system for this purpose. However, of the presence of multiple installed components in the computer system can block airflow from the fans, reducing heat dissipation efficiency.